You'll Never Let Him Go
by Mirai-Xenia
Summary: Riza's feelingsthoughts when she sees Roy infront of the Furer's house in the last Episode. Slight spoiler RoyRiza


Author's Note: It seems that every time I have a hard time writing for my ongoing fics, I end up writing a ficlet. Just finished watching the last episode FullMetal Alchemist. My friend has been bugging me about writing a Roy/Riza fic.

Disclaimer: Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, though a girl can dream can't she?

**You'll Never Let Him Go…**

Sadness like pain… It crawls into your stomach, twisting it into knots as a gasp escapes your lips. Your hands go limp as your face grows pale and everything begins to feel cold as a chill runs up your spine. Suddenly, the image takes up everything as your mind absorbs every gruesome detail and your stomach retches. It's all you can see, nothing else matters. The fires that leap from the house, whose warmth you could feel only moments ago, dies. The ground shakes as your knees tremble and threaten to buckle. Yet that isn't why you almost fall, as your mouth runs dry and you nearly suffocate on your next breath.

'_No…'_

The gun slips from your grasp; it's weight pulling at every fingertip before it falls to the ground. The clatter reaches your ears as steel and wood collide with the cement beneath your feet, and your eyes widen as your lip trembles.

A silent cry, a whine that pulls from your lips and causes you to shudder as you stomach twists once more. Your eyes burn, your vision blurring, but it doesn't matter because it's been seared into your mind already. That one image of… of…

'_No…'_

You're running, your legs pumping hard against the ground. Your breath runs short, your lungs ache as if you've run a mile when it's only been a few feet. Then it's before you, crimson liquid leaking down the steps you just passed. Your hands tremble, as your breathing nearly stops. It can't be possible; you want to tear out your eyes to rid the image. But you secretly know that it'd stay, taunting you in your mind.

This time you fall, your knees aching dully as they hit the hard cement, but you can't feel it anymore than the tears that streak your face or the fire that comes within a breath of licking at your skin.

'_No…'_

You grasp onto him, shaking him as if to wake him from sleep, but he doesn't move. You cry out, sharp whines falling from your mouth as you pant abruptly, punctuating every sound that passes your lips. It can't be, it can't….

You throw yourself down, wanting to protect his body. Your fingers curl around each shoulder blade as you rock above him, the tears now soaking into his stained jacket. Your heart desperately cries for you to deny it, and you feel your stomach spasm as you gasp sharply. Yet, you share the thoughts of Alchemists, ones to trust logic and only believe what they sees with their own eyes, and for once you envy the Ishbalen and their choice to believe.

Even so…

For the first time, you give in. Ignorance swims around you, engulfing your mind and comforting your heart as your grip tightens. Your fingernails scrape the jacket, dragging him closer. You want him to smile, want him to joke, even say something perverse and this time you wouldn't say anything, because… because…

His name escapes your lips, shaped into a scream of anguish and pain. The tears now making you blind to the sight before you, and you don't know if that makes you angry or comforted. For the first time in your life, you pray asking for him to live. Pray without knowing what it means to do so, without understanding what it may do in the end.

A scream fills the air, tearing at you ears. The sound filled with every bitter emotion as it strangles your mind, filling every crevasse with renewed pain. And suddenly you realize, as your throat cries in pain that it's your own voice, your cry of anguish. Then as it dies, trailing off into a weak whine, you delve into the pain that throbs in your chest, but you refuse to let him go. Instead your grip tightens as if it were even possible.

You'll never let him go…

Never…

* * *

Just how I thought Riza felt when she came upon Mustang in the last Episode of the series. Slight spoiler, but you all who haven't seen the series still don't know entirely what's going on though. Hehe

Anywho, like, hate, confused? I'm all ears.


End file.
